Chopsticks
by Red Apple790
Summary: Alasan Leon tidak menyukai restorant China adalah... Karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit. Aeon. Cerita ringan seperti biasa, kemungkinan fluff. Come in and R&R!


**Chopsticks**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong (yeaaah~!)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Badannya otomatis menggigil saat angin berhembus menerpa tubuh tegapnya. Dia menggosok kedua telapak tangan untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri, lalu, kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit. Awan sedang menggumpal di atas sana, ia berharap hujan tidak turun sore ini.

Dia membelokkan badannya ke suatu halaman parkir, sambil tetap berjalan, ia memasukkan tangan sebelah kanannya ke dalam kantung jaket lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

Seorang pemuda jangkung bertubuh kurus dengan rambut merah kebetulan sedang lewat di trotoar seberang jalan, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya saat memperhatikan Leon di halaman parkir seberang jalan. Setelah yakin bahwa pria pirang di seberang sana adalah agen D.S.O yang dikenalinya, pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lebar, ia memutuskan akan menghampirinya.

"Hei, kawan!"

Leon yang baru saja ingin memasuki mobil, mengurungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar seseorang berteriak ke arahnya. Ia menoleh lalu melihat pemuda jangkung berambut merah menghampirinya sambil melambai. Namanya Tyler Woods, pemuda ini salah satu agen muda di D.S.O.

"Oh, ternyata kau nak…" sapa Leon pendek.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tyler.

"Yah… Tentu saja ingin pulang. Apa lagi?"

Tyler menanggapi jawaban Leon dengan terkekeh pelan, "Pulang? Apa kau tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak ada…" Leon mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam Porsche _silver_ miliknya.

"Hei, tunggu… tunggu… tunggu!" ujar Tyler memegang pundak Leon, mencegahnya agar tidak masuk ke dalam mobil. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke bar saja?"

"Aku menolak. Kau saja." jawab Leon tanpa berminat.

"Oh, ayolah… Kau tidak ingin minuman di dalam gelas tinggi itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan vodka?" tanya Tyler, dia menyandarkan badan pada mobil Leon. Dia tau pria itu menggemari minuman itu.

Leon tidak merespon. Dia tampak menimang-nimang. "Hmm… Kurasa tidak." jawab Leon akhirnya. Sebenarnya, ia hampir tergoda.

Tyler menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Oh, astaga…" dia bangun dari sandarannya, lalu merangkul Leon dengan sebelah tangannya, "kawan, apa cuaca mendung ini mempengaruhi mu, _huh_? Kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan."

Leon menyingkirkan tangan Tyler dari pundaknya, "Bersikaplah lebih sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua dari mu."

Sesungguhnya, Leon telah mulai membatasi konsumsi alkoholnya. Makanya dia menolak.

Tyler mendecakkan lidah. "Oh, kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan!" ujarnya. Dia menengadah ke atas langit sebentar, "…Hmm, baiklah. Bagaimana kita mengopi saja? Aku tau ada _café_ yang baru dibuka di suatu tempat." Tyler memberi penawaran terakhir.

Leon menarik ujung lengan sebelah kiri jaketnya untuk memperhatikan jam tangan. Pukul 4.15 p.m.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu," kata Tyler menambahkan.

Leon memperhatikan Tyler lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah.". Lagipula, jika ia pulang ke rumah awal tidak ada yang akan dia lakukan selain menonton tv.

"Yeah, _deal_!" seru Tyler. Dia berjalan ke pintu samping.

Leon masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memasukkan kunci. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

"Jadi, di mana tempatnya?" tanya Leon

Tyler menoleh, "Oh, kau kemudikan saja. Aku akan tunjukkan jalannya." katanya. "Ku dengar karena baru buka mereka menjual kopi mereka dengan harga murah. Aku harap mereka punya pelayan wanita yang cantik." Tyler menyeringai.

Tyler menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati bagian dalam mobil Leon. "Kau tau, istri _silver_-mu ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok kulit berwarna biru gelap yang empuk. "Boleh aku meminjamnya lain waktu? Kau akan mengizinkannya kan?"

Leon terkekeh sambil terus fokus pada jalanan. "Hah. Kau pasti bercanda." katanya.

"Hei, jangan pelit begitu." timpal Tyler.

_PIP_!

Ponsel Leon bergetar dan berbunyi sekali. Itu tandanya pesan masuk.

Leon mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket dengan sebelah tangan, keningnya berkerut. Memangnya siapa yang mengirimnya pesan? Dari kantor? Layar ponselnya menunjukkan sebuah pesan baru dengan pengirim nomor asing yang belum diberikan nama. Leon mengetuk tulisan 'buka' di ponselnya.

_**Aku sedang ada di sebuah restoran di jalan xxxxxx.**_

_**Apa kau bisa menemaniku makan, tuan Kennedy?**_

_**-Ada W.**_

"Oh…" Leon bergumam kecil tanpa ia menyadarinya. Ia menatap kosong pada layar ponsel.

"Kenapa? Dari wanita ya?"

Suara Tyler membuatnya kaget, ia menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam jaket lalu kembali melihat ke depan. "Bukan apa-apa." jawab Leon pendek.

Sambil terus menjalankan mobil, Leon mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di roda kemudi.

Tyler mengernyitkan kening. Menatap Leon dengan curiga. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada sesuatu di pikiranmu?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Leon. Sebenarnya dia berbohong, tentu saja ada sesuatu yang menggangunya. Pesan tadi membuatnya kaget, Leon tidak menyangka pengirimnya ternyata_ orang itu_.

Leon memperlambat laju mobilnya lalu menepi ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Tyler.

"Aku mau kau turun di sini." ujar Leon.

"Apa?" tanya Tyler dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mau kau turun di sini." ujar Leon sekali lagi.

"Ap-? Kau tidak bercanda kan kawan?"

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Leon, dia turun dari mobilnya lalu bergegas membuka pintu samping dan menunggu Tyler keluar, "ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah."

Tyler turun dari mobil Leon dengan kening berkerut, "Hei, menurunkan seseorang di jalanan bukanlah hal yang _gentlemen_."

"Oh, terserah. Lagipula, aku tidak perlu bersikap _gentlemen_ pada seorang laki-laki." kata Leon. Ia menutup pintu samping, lalu bergegas masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kopinya?" Tyler melihat Leon dari luar.

Leon menoleh dari kaca mobil, "Kau bisa mentraktirku lain kali."

"Tapi mereka tidak memberi harga yang murah lagi." seru Tyler.

"Kalau begitu traktir aku kopi saat kau dapat gaji," ujar Leon terburu-buru, "atau kau bisa traktir aku vodka lain kali." tambah Leon sebelum akhirnya Porsche miliknya melesat pergi.

Si agen muda bertubuh jangkung hanya mendengus, matanya menyipit saat mobil Leon sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. "Dia _pasti _mendapat pesan dari wanita. Ya, aku yakin itu." katanya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

Leon memperhatikan bangunan di depannya. Ini restoran Dim Sum, dia sedikit kurang yakin jika wanita itu ada di dalam. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya restoran yang ada di jalan ini.

Dengan tarikan napas yang dalam, Leon melangkah masuk. Dia langsung sibuk mengerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menelusuri setiap isi ruangan restoran berinterior khas China itu, mencari dengan teliti dimanakah keberadaan sosok wanita berambut _raven_ pendek.

Sementara itu Ada Wong hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dia duduk manis di sudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan Leon yang sedang celingukan di depan pintu. Ternyata, pria itu benar-benar datang. Ada mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berhendak ingin melambai, tepat di saat ia mengangkat tangannya di udara sang agen menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang ke arahnya.

Reaksi Leon saat itu seperti biasa... Dia terkejut.

**.**

''Oh, aku tak mengira kau benar-benar datang...''

Leon menatap ke arah Ada, dia bergerak untuk membetulkan posisi duduk lalu menjawab, ''Uh, _yeah_... Kebetulan aku sedang berjalan-jalan di luar,'' katanya sambil menggaruk pelipis dengan jari telunjuk, ia sempat mengingat kejadian dimana ia menurunkan Tyler di pinggir jalan.

''Aku tak mengira kau akan mengajak ku kemari. Jadi, kita akan makan makanan China, huh?'' ujar Leon sambil mengitarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan restorant.

Seorang pelayan datang mendorong meja kecil berisi keranjang-keranjang Dim Sum yang ditumpuk tinggi. Dia datang menghampiri meja Leon dan Ada. ''Silahkan memilih beberapa dari hidangan kami,'' ujar si pelayan dengan ramah.

Leon menaikkan lehernya ke atas, mencoba mengintip isi keranjang-keranjang Dim Sum yang dibawa si pelayan, kemudian dia menoleh pada Ada. ''Kau saja yang memilihnya.''

Ada memilihkan tiga jenis Dim Sum untuk mereka berdua. Dua keranjang dengan Dim Sum kukus, dan sepiring yang digoreng. Ia juga memesan teh bunga Krisan untuk minumannya sendiri, sedangkan Leon yang katanya tidak menyukai teh hanya meminta air putih.

''Sudah pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya?'' tanya Ada.

"Hmm?" Leon yang sedang memperhatikan hidangan Dim Sum di atas meja mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ada, "oh, aku…" dia menggelengkan kepala, "tidak pernah."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tak pernah makan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah datang ke restorant Asia. Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai restorant Asia."

Ada menaikkan alisnya, "Tapi kau ada di sini sekarang."

Leon diam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "Yah… kalau bukan karena kau…"

Ada hanya tersenyum sambil memutar bola matanya, dia mengambil sumpit kayu yang diletakan di atas piring. "Kalau begitu, mari kita makan. Aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukai ini."

Leon memperhatikan sumpit yang dipegang Ada, dia mengangguk dengan ragu, "Ya, ku harap begitu," lalu, tangannya dengan kaku mengambil sumpit miliknya dari atas piring. Selanjutnya dia hanya diam tertunduk sambil memperhatikan Dim Sum hangat yang asapnya mengepul.

"Apa kau hanya terus memperhatikannya seperti itu?"

"Hah?" Leon mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, "oh… Ya, aku baru ingin mulai memakannya."

"Kau butuh garpu dan pisau?"

Leon menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak perlu.''

Ada menatapnya dengan ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk. ''Baiklah.''

Leon kembali menundukkan kepala, melihat ke arah sumpit yang dipegangnya. Diam-diam dia mencuri pandang ke arah Ada, memperhatikan bagaimana cara ia memegang sumpit, lalu Leon mulai mencontoh, memposisikan sumpit diantara jarinya lalu perlahan−dengan kaku−mencapit Dim Sum dari wadah keranjang.

_Clang!_

Sumpit miliknya melayang di udara dan jatuh di lantai. Beberapa orang di sekitar mejanya menoleh, dan Leon merasa bodoh. Dia hanya terdiam menatap sumpit miliknya yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Ada Wong tersenyum geli, tanpa disangka-sangka ia tertawa kecil, ''Oh, seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau membutuhkan garpu dan pisau.''

_Oh astaga, dia tertawa_, Leon membatin. Wanita itu hanya tertawa sekilas, mungkin tidak sampai durasi lima detik, tapi Leon yakin seratus persen dia mempunyai tawa yang merdu.

Ada mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan garpu dan pisau.

''Sungguh menyenangkan melihatmu berusaha keras,'' Ada berujar, ia mencapit Dim Sum yang digoreng lalu mengarahkannya di depan mulut Leon, ''ini...''

Kedua mata Leon melebar, ia menatap Dim Sum yang ada di depan mulutnya, oh... Ada ingin menyuapinya. Tapi, karena dia... _malu_, ia malah mengambilnya dengan tangan lalu akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

''Menurutmu bagaimana?''

''Enak. Ada daging di dalamnya. Aku sangat menyukai daging.''

Ada tersenyum. Ia menumpu dagu di tangan kanannya. ''Kurasa aku tau alasan mengapa kau tidak menyukai restorant Asia.''

Leon tidak menjawab. Ya, tentu saja dia punya alasan mengapa ia tidak menyukai restorant Asia. Alasan yang jelas adalah, ia tidak tau caranya menggunakan sumpit.

''Berlatihlah lain kali.'' timpal Ada.

**.**

Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap rupanya, tentu saja, jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45 p.m. Tapi kelihatannya tadi benar-benar tidak turun hujan, karena lingkungan di sekitar tidak basah.

''_Well_, aku bersenang-senang,'' ujar Ada, ''terima kasih telah menemaniku makan Dim Sum.''

''Ya. Sama-sama,'' kata Leon, ''kau tidak butuh tumpangan?''

''Tidak, terima kasih. Mobilku ada di situ.'' Ada menunjuk pada sebuah Mercedes berwarna putih.

''Oh, begitu.''

''Kalau begitu... Aku duluan.''

Leon menoleh, ia mengangguk dengan pelan. Ada kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati mobilnya. Leon hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya mulai menjauh, jadi semua sudah selesai sekarang? Walaupun tadi ia tampak konyol, tapi ia senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ada.

''A-... Ada tunggu!'' seru Leon, dia tidak sadar ia setengah berteriak.

Ada membalik badan.

''Ah... Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau bisa meminta ku lagi untuk menemani mu makan.''

Hening sejenak. Leon dapat melihat Ada tersenyum,''Ya. Itu sudah pasti.''

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N :**

H-helloo~! *lambai-lambai*

Saya kembali lagi dengan… pairing favoritnya saya *nangis haru* Oh, Red kangen banget nulis Aeon.

Oke saya mau curhat sebentar. Ide fic ini dapat setelah saya ngeliat suatu fanart Aeon yang gambarnya Leon sama Ada digambar chibi lagi makan pake sumpit, gambarnya lucu banget, saya lupa ngeliat gambar itu dimana dulu, tapi pokoknya saya pernah liat. Hah… saya harap ceritanya bagus. Maunya fluff, apa udah berhasil fluff? Kalo nemu kesalahan dan kekurangan saya minta maaf. Oke, mohon review yah! Tolong isi kotak di bawah ini ;)


End file.
